The Haunted Mansion
by JillJones123
Summary: On Halloween, Henry entered an abandoned mansion, or so he thought. The creeps of this mansion are nothing compared to its owner. With the help of his girlfriend, Henry looks throughout the mansion in search of something, but they find something greater than they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted Mansion

By Taylor Moore

(This story is a semi sequel to Jack and Jill)

 _When Henry ventures into the forest, he finds more than he bargained for when he enters the haunted mansion to save a girl, unware of the creeps that lurk inside, including the infamous owner of the mansion._

One evening in Storybrooke, Maine, there was a sinister gust in the midst. The leaves in the street swirled up in the wind and fell near the door of Granny's diner.

Up in the loft, the Charmings gathered in their home. Mary Margaret watched baby Neal, and Henry was playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS, as Emma stood at the counter looking a missing person's file.

Do you have to bring that here?" Mary Margaret saw the file.

"I can't just leave this at the office. This girl is missing and I'm not going to leave this behind just because the day is over. She'll still be missing if I leave the file behind." Sheriff Emma Swan explained.

"Any leads?" David asked her.

"It's not there are any new villains in town. The Wicked Witch is locked up, Gold turned over a new leaf, Maleficent is happy with her daughter. Not one can come into town so I have nothing." Emma sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," David said, "She could have just run away. She's done that before, according to her file."

"And if she did, we still have to find her," Emma urged. "She's been gone for over 24 hours. She could be in danger."

"What danger? Storybrooke is safe these days." David assured her.

Baby Neal started to cry, so Mary Margaret went to check on her son, who was almost a year old.

"It's almost Halloween. I doubt the safety will last," Emma mentioned.

"I'm sure this girl is alright," David was confident.

Henry got a text from Pippi, and turned off his game. He got up and said, "I'm going to the Sorcerer's house. Pippi saw something in the library."

"Alright, Kid," Emma said to her fifteen year old son. "Back by 8," she asked.

He nodded as he put on his jacket and scarf.

He met Pippi in the Sorcerer's secret library, where Pippi had taken several books down off the shelf.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"I was looking at all these books," a girl, his age with firy and wild red hair said, "seeing how there are multiple storybooks that intertwine with ours. There is Arendale, Frankenstein, and I finally found the Narnia storybook. The real story," Pippi touched the book. There was a picture of a lamppost on the cover.

"Okay…" Henry listened.

"I was looking for my story and Jill's, when I came across this book, "she showed him a book with a blank black and white cover. "It's about the land without color." She sat on the table in the room.

"Where Dr. Whale is from," Henry noted.

"Frankenstein, yeah. It's also where Dorothy is from Oz. I have looked at this book several times. Okay, so like 3 times. And this time, a new story appeared."

"What story?"

She turned to the page and showed him the image of a pale creature with fangs and a long black cape.

"Dracula?"

She nodded.

"Okay, so Dracula existed in the many lands here. Why do you look so worried?"

"Because it wasn't there before. It just showed up today. And it's the day before Halloween. It seems a pic peculiar, don't you think?" Pippi closed the book.

"Maybe you just don't remember seeing that story in there. And don't worry about Halloween. It's not like we celebrate it here. What are we gonna do, dress up as ourselves?"

"I'm being serious, Henry," she got up off the table.

"Don't worry about it, Pippi," He rubbed his hand on her arm.

"Fine," she folded her arms, "But if we all get bit by a vampire because we didn't collect garlic, I'm blaming you."

"I can live with that," he smiled.

Henry left the mayor's Mansion the next morning, putting the straps o his backpack around his shoulder. Regina made him and invited over Roland and Robin from the camp. Roland, a five year old boy, had never had pancakes before, and he loved them! Or maybe it was the syrup he loved, since he poured it all over his four large pancakes.  
Roland was on Kindergarten now. Henry walked with him to school every day. The two boys walked over to Archie's place, and met up with Pippi, Archie's sort of sister.  
A few months ago, Pippi landed in Storybrooke, via magic bean, along with her friend Jill. They came from the Enchanted Forest, where they lived in a shoe with Jack, an old woman, and four kids. Jill made a deal with the dark one and that's when everything went south. Their shoe was burned, and the children fled. The two preteens were trapped underground, in the corner of the land that was immune to the dark curses. They stayed trapped there for the 28 years where time stood still, and for the next curse in the land, that lasted a year. Pippi and Jill were finally rescued by Mulan, who was looking for others in the land. She told them about the curses and how this corner of the land is immune. Mulan was in this corner when the next curse hit (Snow's curse).  
The worst part of it all was that Jack died.  
Jill and Pippi stayed at Granny's, while trying to find Jill's brother. Pippi got a job as a teacher's assistant at the elementary school, where she still works and started dating Henry. Jill found her brother, who treated her unjustly. Then, Pippi found out she had a brother, Archie, and he welcomed her into his home. Jill was alone.  
Jill started acting out and stole from Good's shop. She used this item to go to another realm, and Pippi went after her. When Pippi are, she discovered how time had passed and Jill had become a villain. Pippi tried to save her, but in the end, Jill died.  
Pippi came back to Storybrooke, where she belongs, and told everyone what happened. She brought back a pet too: A big flying horse named Strawberry!  
Pippi and Henry walked at each end, with Roland in the middle. Pippi stopped when she saw a missing person's flyer on telephone pole. Henry gave her a look, telling her name t to worry Roland, so they continued walking.  
Pippi kissed Henry on the cheek before going to her class, after dropping off Roland.  
She was distracted all morning by that flyer. That all went away when a boy in the class walked up to her said, "I lost a tooth," the 8 year old boy showed her. "Timothy hit me and it fell out," he laughed, showing his bloody gum.  
Pippi send him to the restroom to clean up. "I'll just kick off the blood," the boy said. "Ew, no," Pippi advised, as she walked him to the restroom. Outside the boy's restroom thought of the storybook, and her eyes widened.

After school, Pippi and Henry walked together. Roland was already home, because he gets out of school earlier.  
"It was nice of Mrs. Williams to give us candy today. And have us watch a movie instead of taking notes," Henry stated.  
"Chocolate frogs. She's a real Harry Potter fan." Pippi replied.  
"The movie was pretty interesting too." Henry said.  
"It was Sleepy Hollow." Pippi pointed out.  
"Johnny Depp. You can't go wrong with him in movie." Henry defended.  
"Henry," Pippi looked at him, "I think there is seriously something wrong here."  
He turned his body to block her, just as the wind picked up in his direction, pulling his scarf off his neck. He turned back to go after it. He got close to retrieving his scarf, then the wind got harsher.

Pippi followed him. "Maybe you should just let it go," she suggested, running after him.

"That scarf is from my mom. She made it for me when I was six," he told her.

"Oh, that's why the scarf looks too small for you," she said back.

He followed his scarf between two small buildings, and into the woods. Pippi followed, sighing and glaring at Henry. "We could just tell Robin to find your scarf."

"We don't have to. It's right up there," Henry started running after it.

The two teenagers ran closer to the scarf, leading them into an eerie mist.

"Henry, we should go," Pippi advised.

"Pippi, please," he was annoyed.

The mist turned into a fog, which grew thicker by the second. Pippi and Hnery held hands, until a minute later, when the fog cleared. Several feet in front of them, was a large old mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tall two story mansion was white, with dark green iron gates around the balcony. There were big square windows on the sides of the double door entrance. Four white pillars stood across those doors, and stretched to the top of the house. There were five steps up to the thick white doors, with a lion head on each door, as a knocker. Ivy was growing up one of the pillars, and along the right side of the house.

Henry saw his scarf go into the broken window on the second floor. "Come on," he took a step towards the house.

Pippi pulled him back, "You're seriously going to go inside that house?"

"That scarf is a reminder of the good Regina," he said.

"She is good, now. She's changed, so I'm sure she'll understand when you tell her you lost your scarf." Pippi urged.

He walked closer to the mansion, walking passed Pippi. She remained there, until she saw him going up the steps. She caught up to him, just before he knocked on the door, and told him, "You're not doing this alone."

Henry knocked on the door, which created an echo, and waited for a response.

"I'm sure no one lives here. Let's break in around the back. It's probably open." Henry suggested. Pippi nodded and the two turned around and walked down the side of the porch. They heard a chick, and a squeaky noise. The front doors opened.

They went back to the front door and slowly waked into the mansion. There was a lot of open space in the room. There were two symmetrical staircases at the center of the room, with a hall under it. Above them was a huge glass chandelier, which was about six feet tall! The thin red floors laid on top of the black tile flooring. There were several old tables made of rock or stone with vases, unlit candles and dead flowers on them. The dark walls had several huge paintings that were taller that Henry and Pippi. The paintings had pictures of a woman on a sofa, a confederate, a wedding, and a little boy. The lighting in the room was dim, from the shut windows and unlit candles to aluminate the house.

"My scarf is on the second floor. I saw it," Henry walked towards the stairs, but then the lights started to flicker on.

Pippi's eyes widened, and she looked around.

"It's probably a trick. This house could be rigged with ways to scare us." Henry suggested. "Don't you watch any scary movies?"

"No," she told him.

The lights blew out, and the doors closed, making a squeaky noise in the process. They two couldn't see anything in the mansion. Henry and Pippi grabbed each other's hand and felt for the walls of the mansion.

"I'm not going upstairs in the dark," Henry said.

"Well, clearly," Pippi said, "We need to open a window in here or find a candle."

They found the windows, but learned the windows were nailed shut with wood planks all over them.

Henry and Pippi moved along the walls of the right side of the mansion, and went inside the first room they found. In this empty room, there were three paintings on the walls of a woman holding an umbrella, an old woman in an ordinary pose, and a man. The room was circularly shaped.

The door shut, abruptly.

Regina looked at her clock in her office. It was after 4:30pm. She looked at her phone and saw that there weren't any missed calls. Worried, she called Emma.

Emma, at the Sheriff's station answered on the first ring. "Hey, what's up?"

"Emma, have you seen Henry?" Regina asked her.

"No. Why? Did something happen?" Emma stood up.

"No. He went to school with Roland and Pippi. Roland is back with Robin-"

"And Pippi?"

"I don't know. I'll call her." Regina decided.

"Let me know if you hear anything."

Regina hung up and called Pippi, with no luck. Then she called Archie.

"Dr. Hopper's office," he greeted.

"Archie, it's Regina. Have you seen Pippi since school got out?"

"Uh, no. I haven't. I'm at my office." He said.

"It's just that Henry would call if he was going to be late."

Archie looked at Henry's file, "Maybe check the playground. Or the beach, where the castle used to be. It's where he met Emma-"

"Yeah, I remember," Regina said, "Thanks. I'll look there."

The small room that Henry and Pippi where in shook. Pippi looked at the walls and shouted, "Henry the painting!" The painting of the girl got loner, revealing a tightrope and an alligator at the bottom.

"There's all like that," Henry pointed to the painting of the woman, now sitting one grave on a man she killed.

Pippi ran for the closed door and tried to turn the nob. She pounded on the doors and started crying.

Henry came up to her, "Would singing help?"

Pippi put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. She muttered "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

"Sing," he asked her. Pippi is also a siren. The vocal kind. Her majestic voice calms people, including herself and makes them feel better. She sings to the injured at the hospital in Storybrooke.

Pippi reached for the door nob, which opened this time. Pippi crawled out of that room, and panted. Henry knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

"That was terrifying," she continued panting.

"This is why you should be watching horror films. That really wasn't scary. I've seen worse, on a screen!" he emphasized.

Pippi stood up and they walked down the hall. The lights flickered on and off. Then suddenly a suit of armor at the end of the hall started moving. Henry grabbed Pippi's hand and pulled her into the nearest room, and shut the door quickly.

Emma walked over to the Hospital and found Dr. Whale.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Did Pippi come in here today, to volunteer?" Emma asked him.

"Actually no. She did not. I figured maybe she was sick herself or something." Dr. Whale said.

"What about Henry? Have you seen him today?"

"The only people I see are my patients and my co-workers."

Emma sighed and left the hospital, getting nowhere closer to finding her son.

Henry and Pippi turned around, to see what horror might be in this room. To their surprise, they were in a huge ballroom, with a table, full of food. There was roast beef, ham, mashed potatoes, salad, cranberries, and rolls. The room was well lit.

"I'm hungry," Henry said.

"Don't eat any of that," Pippi told him.

"I know. I've read _Hansel and Gretel_. I met them too," He stated.

Pippi rolled her eyes.

A violin played in the distance. Then a harp joined into the melody, and a cello, and a flute.

"It's pretty music," Pippi admitted.

"I wouldn't trust it," Henry suggested.

"We should move on," she asked him.

"Yeah," Henry opened the door, but the suit of armor was just three feet outside the door and raised an ax. Pippi screamed, as Henry shut the door. "Nope. I think here's good for now."

Henry took out his phone and tried to call his moms, but there was no service. Pippi tried to call Archie, with the same luck as Henry. Then he tapped her shoulder and she saw what Henry was staring at after trying to call Emma. Pippi gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were ghosts sitting at the table, eating the food and talking. There were about a dozen other ghosts dancing to the music playing. The ghosts were green and left a mist behind them as they moved. They were all dressed in clothes from the 1890s.

One ghost man walked up to Pippi and asked her to dance. She froze up and her heart started beating really fast.

Henry reached for her hand but the ghost man hissed at him. Pippi took the ghost's hand out of fear, and was surprised that she could actually feel his hand and not go through him.

"My name is Charles," he said as they danced.

Pippi looked away, uncomfortable.

"This is the first time we've seen other people in here," Charles said, "in ages. What year is it now?" he asked.

"2015," she told him.

"Marvelous," he smiled.

Henry found an arch way leading to another room. He walked over there, and entered the new room. There was a counter, a cooler, and rotten food around the place. He was in the kitchen, and it was lit up too. He looked in the drawers for something to help, but they were all empty or full of bugs. He looked in the pantry, and found some glass jars of food. He thought for a moment, and then through a jar on the floor, shattering it and making a mess. Nothing happened so he through another jar. Then he felt a rumble on the floor. He fell to his knees. Pippi was unaware of what was happening in the kitchen. Henry looked up at the shaking walls in the kitchen and saw a dark substance oozing down. It was blood!

Henry ran out of there, back into the ballroom, grabbed Pippi and pulled her away, and out of the room. The suit of armor was still there, but Henry and Pippi ducked and Henry kicked the suit of armor into the room, and closed the door. Henry continued running with Pippi down the hall, back to the front of the house, and to the front door. The front door wouldn't budge, so Henry turned and Pippi gestured him down the middle hallway, and into the first room they found. It was a bedroom, with a corpse on the bed. The two ran out and went to the room across the hall.

After closing the door, they turned into the new room. There was a red sofa was the center of the room, with shelves and shelves on the walls filled with books. "A library," Pippi said quietly.

Regina visited Mr. Gold's shop after checking the park and the beach for Henry. A little bell chimed as she opened the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"Have you seen Henry today?" Regina asked him, calmly.

"I saw him walking past after school, seeing as how the school is past my shop." He answered.

"Was he alone?" Regina went on.

"He was with Merida," he stated.

"It's Pippi," Regina said, "Though Merida is a more normal name."

He gave her a look and said, "Is there anything you need help with? Perhaps actually buying something in my shop?"

"Henry and Pippi haven't been seen since walked home and that was 2 hours ago. Pippi didn't stop by the hospital to volunteer. I don't know where else they could have gone. I looked at the park and the beach. They're not at the station or the loft of my home." Regina worried.

Belle came from the back room. "You're looking for Henry?" she asked. Regina nodded and folded her arms. "I saw him earlier, from inside the library. He was chasing down his scarf, and Pippi was following him."

"There's no wind," Mr. Gold noted.

Belle and Regina looked at him.

"Why would he be chasing down his scarf if there's no wind?" He thought. "Did he go into the forest?"

"I'm not sure," Belle said.

"Why? What is it?" Regina asked Mr. Gold.

"It's something I don't know much about, for once. It's Halloween, a day of terror and dressing up."

"Not in Storybrooke," Regina said.

"There's a legend of a creature, from another land. A land I visited long ago, to see a man who thought he could resurrect the dead. It was in this land I heard about a vile creature. Worse than the one Dr. Frankenstein created. I'm afraid that's all I know about it." Mr. Gold told Regina.

Pippi and Henry looked around the dusty library, reading the titles of the books, and looking at a few of them. On a table, were more books in a pile. Pippi looked at the old and heavy books. They were history and science books. One was about sailing with an atlas inside.

Henry was on the velvet couch and sighed with relief.

Pippi continued looking at the books on the shelves and on the floor. She found a big book with a frame around its blank cover. Pippi picked up the book and opened it. She flipped through the pages and fell to the floor in shock. Inside this book were images of her and Jill. The shoe, the cell, Mulan, Storybrooke, being Merida, and going to Narnia. This was her story and it was inside this haunted mansion!

Regina and Emma met at the hospital to see Dr. Whale.

"You're back," he said to Emma. "What's changed?"

"You lived in the land without color," Emma stated, "You're Dr. Frankenstein."

"Not in this world," he grit his teeth.

"But in that world, you knew about a creature, worse than the monster you created." Regina stated.

"That monster was my brother." Dr. Whale declared.

"And you still thought it was a good idea to bring back another here. Daniel. But it wasn't even him." Regina reminded him.

"Yeah I remember," rolled he shoulder.

"So was there something worse than that in your land?" Emma questioned.

Dr. Whale paused. "There was, but why does that matter?"

"Mr. Gold said that because of the date, and Henry missing," Regina said.

"And Pippi, and the little girl," Emma added.

"That this creature could have something to do with it," Regina was concerned.

Dr. Whale looked down for a moment and back at them. "This creature lived in isolation and was from my world. I don't see how it could have gotten in Storybrooke…He lives in darkness. I doubt he would even be here."

"Try us," Emma urged.

Dr. Whale took a deep breath. "Alright…His name is…Dracula."

Back in the mansion, loud music played on an organ, as Pippi showed Henry the book with her story in it. It was _The Phantom of the Opera_ theme.

Henry and Pippi stood up, and looked around. They saw shadows around the room. Pippi grabbed the book, as they ran out of the library, with the music still playing. They ran down the hall, but it was a dead end. They went to the front door, which was still sealed shut. There was lightning coming from outside, giving the room light. But when the lightning hit, the pictures on the wall changed to their skeletons. The image of the boys had sharp and bloody teeth.

They two ran up the staircase and into the first room that would unlock for them. They closed the door and breathed heavily. They heard a smile, and turned around, slowly. They weren't alone in this room. Standing in the opposite corner of the room was Dracula!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dracula stood before them, covering his mouth with a cape over his arm. His pale face made his golden eyes stand out more. The six foot tall creature took a step towards Henry and Pippi, who were stunned. Physically he to be in his 40s, with crazy dark hair.

"Dracula? The vampire?" Emma questioned back at the hospital, still talking to Dr. Whale with Regina. "They're real too?"  
"How could a vampire eve get here?" Regina asked.  
"Dracula is the original vampire. He was once human, actually. Then an experiment gone wrong turned him into a hellish creature." Dr. Whale said. "At first he only injured people when taking their blood. No one knew it was him though. Then one night, he threw a huge party in his mansion. There was music and dancing and food, for all. Dracula killed everyone that night."  
"It was on Halloween." Emma realized.  
"Yes," Dr. Whale confirmed, "and after that he disappeared."  
"How do you know all this?" Regina questioned.  
"The legend of Dracula was before my time but everyone in my world knew of him." Dr. Whale told her.  
"But why would he take a child and two teenagers?" Emma questioned. "It's not like they have more blood in them."  
Regina looked away, worried.  
Dr. Whale thought about it fora few moments then turned back to Emma and Regina, concerned.

Dracula lowered his cape as he walked closer to Henry and Pippi. Henry reached for the door nob out of there, but then Dracula jumped in front of the door, scaring them back. Henry and Pippi were trapped!  
Henry whispered in Pippi's ear, "Sing. It could help distract him."  
The Phantom of the Opera music got louder, from the main room. "I can't think of any songs with this music," Pippi responded.  
"Then sing something from the musical," Henry suggested, hurriedly.  
Henry and Pippi were backing away from Dracula as he smiled, showing off his two sharp teeth as he walked closer to them.  
Pippi listened to he music playing and nodded. She picked up in the music and started to sing along.  
"Past the point of no return," she began. It was a song usually sung by a man.  
"No backwards glances.  
Our games of make believe are at an end."  
Dracula hissed at her, and she stopped for a few seconds.  
"No use resisting.  
Abandon thought and let the dream decent."  
Dracula made a screeching noise, causing Pippi to hold her hears and fall to the floor screaming. The noise only bothered Henry but was hurting Pippi. Henry knelt down beside her.  
"Stop it," Henry stood up and faced Dracula.  
Dracula went up to Henry and Henry found a chaos and tried to fight him with it. Dracula yanked the chair away and grapes Henry's neck.  
Pippi, still on the floor holding her ears, saw Henry in trouble. She saw a broken mirror price a few yards away and removed her hands from her hurting ears to grab the broken mirror price (while crawling) and stab Dracula in the leg. Dracula whined and fell, releasing Henry. Henry helped Pippi up and the ran out of the room. The noise had stopped.  
Henry and Pippi ran down the stairs but stopped when the chandelier started swinging.  
"It's going to fall!" Pippi wanted Henry.  
The who ran back upstairs and down the left hallway. Several suit of armor looked at them as the ran passed, and the head statue.  
They heard Dracula slam open the door, against the wall,around the corner, and the two opened the door next to them to hide.  
In this room, there were mirrors everywhere. Pippi walked up to a mirror and Henry walked in the center of the room.  
Pippi touched a mirror and nothing happened, for a moment. Then she saw young Jill behind her. Pippi turned, and no one was there. "Why would you leave me?" Pippi heard Jill say. It's like she was talking inside her head. "What did I do? I just wanted to be loved? Why didn't you love me?"  
Henry heard Regina scolding him. "It's not real," Henry believed. Emma was telling him that she didn't want him. "Not gonna work," he stated.  
"I'm sorry," Pippi said. 'You left me. Abandoned me. For what? For a boyfriend?' Jill's voice said. "I didn't mean to do that to you." 'You can make it up to me. You can kill the boyfriend. Kill him or I'll never go away.'  
"Pippi!" Henry grabbed her arm, "this is a trick."  
Pippi looked at him, oddly.  
"Pippi?" He noticed.  
She tilted her head while looking at him.  
Henry knew she was in a trance. Under a spell. There's one way to break it. He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds, she kissed back, and he knew it worked. When the kiss ended, then smiled at each other and walked towards the door.  
"Oh look," Henry grabbed something from behind a mirror. His scarf! He put it around his neck and they got out of that room.  
They went down the hall and into the nearest room, just before the row of the suits of armor. They closed the door quietly and turned to see what horrors lied in this room. The room had some old furniture in it. A sofa, table, vases, and in the corner, near them, was a child.  
The darkness made it difficult to see. The lights flickered on for about two seconds. That was enough time for Pippi to see who the child was. Two pony tails with light brown hair. An innocent face. Penny!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pippi smiled, "Penny," and went up to her. "It's Pippi," she told her.  
The light came on again for a few seconds. Penny saw Pippi and smiled. "It's you."  
Pippi hugged Penny and held her.  
"Who's that?" Penny saw Henry.  
"I'm Henry," he introduced himself.  
"He's a good guy," Pippi assured Penny.

Emma and Regina had Robin's band search to woods for the mansion after their talk with Dr. Whale. David was out there too.  
"I hope we find them before it's too late," Regina said to Emma, waking together in the woods.  
"And if not there should be a way to reverse it," Emma suggested. "There's always a way around something."  
"Not death," Regina stated.  
"Sometimes," Emma said back. "Maleficent. August. Mr. Gold.-"  
"I get it," Regina stopped her, "I just don't want Henry to go through any of that. Dracula better not turn my son."  
"He'll be fine. This isn't the first time he's been taken." Emma mentioned.  
Robin and David were several yards away in another direction searching for the mansion. Will and little John were searching in a different direction. Roland was being watched by Belle. Ruby came out to the woods to help as well.

"Penny," Pippi was still holding her, "how did you end up here?"  
"My teddy bear wasn't in my room. He was outside." She made a face. "I went out to get him, and he was farther away than when I saw him. Then he kept getting further away. Teddy was in the woods, then he was in this big house. I had to get him. I knocked on the door and asked for him back. The doors opens and I thought someone was behind them. I called out, and I heard noise. I saw ghosts dancing in a room." Her eyes widened.  
"We saw them too," Henry told her. "One wanted to dance with Pippi."  
"I tried to run out of here, but then the doors slammed shut!" Penny told them.  
"You're still attached to you Teddy bear," Pippi smiled at her. "How old are you now?"  
"Seven," Penny told them.  
Pippi had just remembered something. "Henry, where's the book? The book with my story?"  
"You took it upstairs," he remembered.  
"It's in the room where we saw Dracula," Pippi confirmed, placing Penny on the ground.  
"It is that important?" Henry asked her.  
"Was your scarf that important?" She said back.  
The three of the left the room, after checking to see that there was no sign of the vampire.  
They waked down the wall, when the suits of armor stepped out in front of them. Henry huffed and ran into them, knocking the suits of armor over. Pippi took Penny's hand and they walked over the suits of armor, which were trying to get up.  
They turned the corner and the vases fell over as they ran passed them. The door to that room wouldn't open. The chandelier above swung in their direction. It was low enough now to touch the top of the stairs, to keep them from reaching the first floor.  
Henry, Pippi, and Penny ran down the hall on the right side of the mansion on the second floor. The paintings on the walls rattled. The three of them ran down the dead ended hallway. No door would open for them. Henry tried to break one of the doors open, but it remained shut. They looked down the hall, scarred.

Archie left the office, and walked to his house. He took off his coat and heard Strawberry in the backyard. Archie checked on the flying horse, who was trying to get out of his rope around his head. "What is it?" Archie asked him. "Relax boy."  
Someone started knocking on Archie's front door. He left Strawberry to answer the door.  
"Can you do something about that horse?" Leroy asked him, outside his house. "Some people would like get some peace and quiet on their day off."  
"That's hard to do in Storybrooke," Archie responded. "I'm trying to calm him. He's not really my pet. He's Pippi's."  
"Listen bug," Leroy pointed at him.  
"Hey," a girl came running up to them. It was Jenny, from the shoe. She lived with Jill and Pippi. She was good friends with Jill, before they lost their home. Jenny found her new family afterwards, and she is allowed to have pets. "Need help with Strawberry?"  
"You think you can help?" Archie asks her.  
"I'm great with animals, remember," she told him. She went into the backyard and visited Strawberry. "He wants to be let free."  
"He'll fly away," Archie stated.  
Jenny pet Strawberry's face and then got the step ladder, against the wall, and she got on Strawberry. She untied him from a wooden post, and grabbed the reigns. Strawberry flapped his wings and flew upward with Jenny.

The three circled the hall, until that same door opened in its own.  
They were reluctant to enter the room, but when they saw Dracula at the other end of the hall, the three ran into the room.  
The room was dark, except for a bright floating head in a glass sphere!  
Penny screamed at the sight of it. Pippi held her, and Henry walked up to the head. The head was of a woman with light hair, and she floated about six inches off of a circular table. Henry lifted his hand to touch the glass. He was less than a centimeter away, when the woman's eyes opened and she shouted "boo!"  
"Ah!" Henry stepped back.  
The head lifted up six inches higher and the table below started to spin. The head laughed loudly, and began to speak. "Look at what we have here. Real living humans. We've waited ages for this."  
Pippi stared at the head, while Henry looked around the dark room.  
"Penny," Pippi addressed, "how much of this house have you seen?"  
"I went to library for a while. It was quiet there, for a few hours," Penny looked at Pippi. "I found a book with our story. Then a saw this darkness on the walls and I ran out to one of the bedrooms. It was empty and quiet at night. I rested there. Today, I saw the monster and he carried me up the stairs and locked me in that room."  
"We're going to get out of here," Pippi assured Penny.  
"Ahahaha," the floating head laughed at them, "oh how foolish of you. You three aren't leaving here alive!"  
"There's people out there looking for us," Henry knew.  
"His moms know Magic," Pippi stated.  
"Too bad they won't get here in time," the head teased.  
"Why are you helping him?" Pippi asked, referring to Dracula.  
"Because, he's my companion. Lover. Whichever word you prefer." The head answered .  
"He did this to you," Henry pointed out.  
"He gave me eternal life," the head said back. "And after he's through with you lot, I will have my body again." She looked at the door, and it slammed shut. She laughed again, and the other items around the room started floating and circling around her.  
Henry ducked below all the floating objects and felt around the room. Pippi set Penny down, and they crawled on the floor. Henry called them over, where he found a small door, out of that room. Henry went through the small door first and said "woah," as he fell. Penny went next. Then Pippi went down the slide.  
The three of them fell down to a new room. There were cobwebs everywhere and no windows. The room was cold and the floor was dirt. They were in the basement!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Henry, Pippi, and Penny got up and looked around the stuffy room. Henry went up to the closed door, as Pippi pulled pieces of wood off the corners of the walls..  
"What are doing?" Penny asked Pippi.  
Pippi used her knee to break the long pieces of wood in half, creating start ends. "Wooden skates," Pippi declared.  
Henry opened the door out of the basement, leading them up the stairs. Before they could reach to top however, a suit of armor blocked them. Henry pushed it over, and they moved along.  
They were back in the first floor, near the ballroom.  
As soon as Pippi closed the door to the stairs, Dracula came down, from the upstairs railing, and landed in front of them. He lifted his arms, along with his cape and walked closer to them, huddling the three children into the corner.

"Why does a vampire want to turn two teenagers into vampires?" Robin asked Charming as they were looking for them in the woods.  
"Maybe he's lonely," David guessed.  
"Still, you'd think if he wanted companionship he'd go for someone more his age." Robin said.  
"The only people that old here is Mr. Gold." David replied.  
Several yards across from Robin and Charming where Will and Little John.  
"How would someone be turned into a vampire?" Little John wondered.  
"By biting them in the neck," Will answered.  
"I thought that was to take their blood." Little John said.  
"It is, and that's also when they take all their blood and kill them," Will explained. "You see if the vampire bites you and kills you, you're dead. But if a vampire bites you and you're still breathing, then you would turn into a vampire yourself."  
"How do you know all this?" Little John questioned.  
"I've been watching lots of Netflix," Will answered.  
Jenny flew on Strawberry over the trees, and saw something unusual. A house? In the middle of the woods?  
Jenny whistled with a force, strong enough for the others to hear several yards away from her. Emma and Regina heard the whistle, and looked up, where Strawberry flew above them. Robin and Charming followed Strawberry with their eyes, to see when he lands. Little John and Will ran after him.

Dracula came closer to the three children, until Penny opened the door to the basement and Pippi and Henry grabbed Dracula and pulled him away, falling down the stairs.  
The three children closed the door and ran up to the front door again. The chandelier dropped in front of the door, just before they reached it.  
Pippi carried Penny into the ballroom and told her, "Stay in here. The ghosts won't hurt you. This room is safe." Pippi closed that door and went back to Henry.  
The candles blew out, and the room was completely dark. Pippi grabbed Henry's arm (and made sure it was him by touching his hair).  
They heard glass shattering and metal bending coming from the right hall, where the door to the basement is. The sound grew louder, then the same noise came from the other end of the house. The noise came closer and centered around Pippi and Henry. After a minute, the noise stopped altogether. There was silence for about four seconds when lightning stuck and in the flash of it, Pippi and Henry saw Dracula standing in front of them.  
Pippi screamed and she and Henry ran down the hall. Dracula ran after them and grabbed Pippi. Henry found a vase that was not broken as three it was Dracula, hitting his shoulder and causing him to turn after Henry.  
Pippi went into the bedroom nearby and turned on the lights. She rummaged through the room and found a cross. She ran out of the room and called, "Henry!"  
He turned and she tossed him the cross. Henry showed the cross to Dracula and he whined. Dracula grabbed Henry's wrist and squeezed until Henry released the cross. Then Dracula whacked Henry on the back of the head, and Henry fell to the floor. He was knocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pippi looked at Henry on the floor and huffed s she looked back up at Dracula. "That's my boyfriend," she stated.  
Dracula disappeared with another flash of lightning.

Regina, Emma, and the others gathered in front of the Mansion. Regina cautioned the not to get closer, then threw a rock. The rock hit a forcefeild and blasted back. "There's a protection spell on the mansion," Regina confirmed.  
"Well let's bring it down," Emma offered her assistance.  
Regina nodded and the two woman used their magic on the forcefeild.

Pippi ran upstairs to the room with her story and ran back down the steps. She looked down the right hall and found the ballroom door open. "Penny," she whispered.  
"Ah!" Penny screamed.  
Pippi turned and saw Dracula holding Penny. Pippi ran after him, but he shoved her back, for forcefully that she landed halfway up the stairs.  
Pippi ran back down the right hall and to the ballroom. "Hey!" She shouted at the ghosts, "help!"  
The ghosts ignored her, except for Charles. He whoosh-ed over to her and said, "we can't. He'll condemn us to a century of torture."  
"I have a way to kill him," Pippi showed him the wooden steak.  
Charles looked at the steak and back at Pippi, "how are we supposed to help?"  
"Distract him," Pippi answered.

"How much longer will this take?" Jenny worried, standing by the others outside.  
"This forcefeild is very thick," Regina told her.  
"Is there anything else we can do?" Jenny asked.  
"You've help us find the mansion," David went up to her, "and we thank you for it. But maybe it's time you went home. This could be extremely dangerous."  
Jenny crossed her arms and huffed.

Pippi ran to the main room, where she found Dracula at the top of the stairs, holding Penny with on hand, and her screaming.  
"Why do have my story?" Pippi asked him.  
He hissed and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs.  
"Don't do this. You'll regret it," Pippi stated.  
Dracula continued to get his fangs closer to Penny.  
"Dracula!" Pippi yelled, and ran up to him, "she's a child! Don't this to her!"  
Dracula grabbed Pippi by the neck, while still holding Penny with the other hand. Dracula smiled for a second, until Charles knocked him over.  
Pippi got up, along with Dracula, and he grabbed Penny again. He dragged Penny by the ankle back to him, while her hands squeaked in the floor, from her trying to get away.  
Dracula opened his mouth ready to bite Penny, as Pippi pulled out her stake from the side of her waist, and lifted it up. "Go to Hell," Pippi said right before she stabbed Dracula in the back.  
Dracula screeched in pain, and got up to get Pippi. Then, Charles, and several other ghost came out and surrounded Dracula, blocking him, as he was dying. The ghosts circles him and murmured as Dracula flailed and moaned, until he fell to the floor and died.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ghosts dispersed after Dracula died, in a glowing ball, finally able to go into the light.  
Pippi picked up Penny, who was on the floor crying, and went down the stairs to wake up Henry. Pippi gently nudged him with her foot, which didn't work. She saw water in a vase and poured it on him (flowers included).  
Henry got up quickly and looked around.  
"It's alright. Dracula's dead." Pippi informed him.  
"Are you both alright?" Henry asked them.  
Pippi nodded, "we're okay."

"The shield is down," Regina stepped back, looking confused.  
"Wasn't that the point?" David asked her.  
"I didn't bring it down. It just came down," Regina clarified.  
The group of adults looked at each other. Emma tossed a rock, to make sure it was safe to walk up to the mansion. The rock landed on the porch of the mansion.

Charles came down the stairs to talk to Pippi, who was still holding Penny.  
"Thank you for setting us free," Charles appreciated.  
"I was just trying to save Penny," Pippi was honest.  
"You saved us all, Pippi. You're a hero," Charles smiled.  
Pippi smiled back at him. "I've waited a long time to hear those words. Pippi, the hero. Pippi, a name to be proud of."  
"I'm glad I got to meet you," Charles said, before becoming a glowing ball and floating up into the sky.  
"Henry!" Regina called from outside the mansion.  
"Mom!" He called back.  
"Henry!" Emma called too.  
"The doors are blocked," Pippi told them.  
"Is Penny in there?" David asked.  
"Yes," Penny called.  
"Are you guys alright?" Regina hoped.  
"We're fine," Pippi confirmed.  
"Where's Dracula?" Emma asked.  
"Dead." Pippi stated.  
Robin and David grabbed the bench on porch, lifted it, but Regina shook her head. She moved her hand and the front door opened, as the chandelier moved to the side.  
Henry ran up to his moms and they embraced. Jenny ran up to Pippi and Penny.

Everyone walked over to the sheriff's station together, as the sun set. Pippi wouldn't let go of Penny the whole time, while Henry carried her book.  
At the station, Henry, Pippi, and Penny told the sheriffs about what happened in the mansion. Robin left, wanting to see his son, and the merri men followed. Mowgli showed up to annoy Jenny. "Anybody going to park the horse, or are you going to let him wander around?" He said. Jenny rolled her eyes and left the station with Mowgli, as Archie showed up. Pippi hugged him and went back to holding Penny.  
A man and a woman in their early thirties showed up at the station, and Emma went up to talk to them. After a minute, Penny sat up and said, "Mom. Dad." She looked so happy to see them.  
Pippi looked at Penny and to the people she called mom and dad. Penny squirmed to get off of Pippi's lab and ran over to her parents, leaving Pippi with this emptiness. She tried to act normal, but Henry knew she wasn't okay.  
Penny embraced her parents and they left the station together, happily.

Outside the station, Pippi leaned against the wall, with the wind blowing her face, and a porch light shining near her. Henry came out and asked, "How are you doing?"  
Pippi looked in his eyes and replied, "They've all moved on. All of them. They all found new homes. You know, it's not my fault. It's not Jill's...I saved her. I saved Penny. I had her back, and then she was gone again."  
"I'll walk you home," he offered.  
She took his hand and they started down the sidewalk.  
"Penny's not the only one who's changed," Henry told her, "you found your new family too."  
"I know, but I would be nice to have a child around." Pippi said.  
"You work at an elementary school for four hours a day. Kids are around you," Henry pointed out. "Then you go home to your brother, and your flying horse."  
Pippi faced him, "and Pongo...You're right. That is my new home."  
They crossed the street and walked down another block. They stopped outside of Granny's for Henry to take her story out of his backpack.  
"Henry," Pippi held the book, "I think I know why Dracula had my story in his library. Authors write our stories, by following us around. But Issaac only recently came to Storybrooke. He couldn't have written it. And this story is current. It's still happening."  
"You think Dracula wrote your story?" Henry questioned.  
"No. I think Charles did." Pippi stated.  
Henry's phone buzzed and he checked it. "My mom wants to know if I'm alright."  
"Well we were just captives." Pippi reminded him.  
"And there's my other mom," he looked down the street at a yellow bw driving down the street.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Pippi said.  
"Do you what I just realized?" He asked her.  
"What?" Pippi wondered.  
"We're the Rescuers." He declared.  
Pippi smiled brightly at his statement. Henry got in the bug, with Emma and drove off, while Pippi walked the last block to her home.

Penny was back in room that night, scratching her lower calf. She lifted her pajama pants to reveal two small holes there. A bit mark! Penny panted and looked up in horror.


End file.
